Our separate lives, our life together
by Aimee02
Summary: Mary and John got killed by Azazel the night he went after Sammy. Azazel messes with both of the Winchester brothers, and Dean ends up losing his memory. Bobby and Missouri take a brother each to raise, which results in a super cute mechanic (Dean) and a grumpy hunter (Sam). What happens when a case makes Sam go back to Lawrence and he "meets" Dean? WARNING: M-preg and Wincest.


November 2, 1983.  
Lawrence, Kansas.

She was tiding up in the kitchen, drying and putting away the last plate before turning off the lights. Meanwhile, John was checking the doors and windows, making sure his family was safe for the night. The boys were playing in the living room. They met at the bottom of the stairs after picking their sons up, and after a kiss they started the way up to tuck up their boys for the night and then get some well deserved rest themselves.

They would do that every night; it was a routine for the Winchester family. First they will have dinner together, Dean chatting nonstop and baby Sammy making happy baby noises at his brother, while their parents talked to each other; then, they took the boys to the living room were Dean would play with his toy car and Sammy crawled after him (he just learned how last week) while Mary cleaned and John "secured the perimeter"; after they were done they picked the boys, gave them a bath and they will take turns to tuck the boys in. After that they will retreat to their bedroom.

Tonight, it was Mary's turn to tuck Sammy in while John did the same with their oldest. So after the bath they took each boy to their room. She entered the nursery and picked up some of Dean's toys he left behind a couple of hours ago, when he came to play with Sammy. Then she went to place him in his crib. At first she thought he was asleep already, because of how quiet he was, but when she placed him in the crib she saw he was actually wide awake. He had his entire fist in his mouth and was staring at her with love filled eyes. She couldn't help but coo at him, he looked adorable. She wrapped the baby in his blue little blanket, kissed his chubby cheek making him giggle at her, and started to sing a lullaby when she heard a noise behind her, thinking it was John she turned to ask him to be quiet. She saw the shadow of a man standing by the door, but it wasn't John's…

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" She gasped, blocking Sammy from the stranger's view.

"Oh, Mary… don't you recognize me?" He said, his eyes changing colors for a moment, making her gasp in recognition. It was that demon she made a deal with so long ago!

"Please, don't mind me, I just came to pay little Sammy there a visit" said the demon, getting closer to the crib as he talked. Those sickly yellow eyes fixed at her youngest.

"Get away from him you monster!" She hissed, standing between the demon and her baby. "I won't let you touch him!"

The yellow eyed monster just looked ate her, amusement shining trough his eyes and an evil smile curling his lips. "Oh, but Mary…" he sighed "I just want to give Sammy a little gift… and you are getting in my way" he continued, turning to look at her instead, his voice turning her blood to ice.

He raised his hand and she felt as if someone grabbed her by her throat. Then he flicked his wrist and she flew up, colliding with the ceiling with a thump. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, and the last thing she saw was her whimpering baby boy, looking at her, scared. She felt a white hot pain in her stomach, as if a hundred of knives were stabbing her; her blood soaking her night robe and falling to the ground. After a few agonized moments, she died, hoping that her boys will be fine, that her husband will be able to protect their sons.

"Well, that was messy, don't you think Sammy?" Azazel smirked evilly, standing by the crib now and looking at the 6 month old baby, who was still whimpering. "Now don't start crying Sammy, its meal time. Open wide…" He said as he held a bloody hand over Sammy, letting a few drops fall into the sobbing baby's open mouth. "There, there Samuel, no need for all that sobbing, I'm just doing you a favor." He chuckled darkly, evil glee pouring out of him, and after making sure the infant drank all of the blood he so kindly offered; he turned around and walked out of the room, making his way to the one in front of the nursery. "Let's pay big bro a visit, shall we?" he murmured as he walked out of the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

30 minutes earlier, in Dean's room…

John entered his oldest son's room, having stayed behind to clean the bathroom a bit, and watched as his boy wrecked the room by means of playing at killing the dragon and saving the princess. He sighed, the things Mary read to the boy…

"Come on Dean, its bed time and you know it." He stated, calmly, watching with amusement as the toddler turned to pout at him.

"Daaaddyyy! I haven't saved the pwincess yet" he protested.

"No arguing with me, young man; bed time is bed time" He stood his ground, motioning for the boy to get into his bed already.

"Awww…, but can you wead me a stowy daddy, please!" he begged, throwing his best puppy eyes at him.

"Alright, alright; but just two chapters, it's too late for you to still be awake" said John, not resisting that look.

"Yay!"

He read the two chapters as promised, but Dean was so tired that he fell asleep halfway through the first chapter. He chuckled, amused at his son's antics, and after kissing his head and tucking him in, he turned to go to Sammy's nursery and check on him and his wife (he thought he heard some weird noises coming from that room while he was reading to Dean), but as he turned, he saw a strange man with a wicked smile and cruel yellow eyes standing by the door, watching him and his sleeping son.

"Who the hell are you?!" He growled, advancing on the man. "How did you get in?!"

But he couldn't say anything else. The man just smirked evilly at him, and after flicking his wrist John's head whipped around with a sick noise, and with his neck broken, his body collapsed on the ground, dead.

"Daddy!" cried Dean, awakened by all the noise.

"Oh, Dean, glad to see you are awake." Creepy smile in place, he approached the shaking toddler. "That way I can make you scream more, hmm?" he said as he placed a hand to Dean's belly.

Dean felt a horrible pain going through his body, the worst pain he had ever felt in his short life, and the only thing he could do was scream in agony as the evil creature grabbing him laughed. It wasn't long before the little boy fainted and Azazel just smirked as he continued to work, changing Dean's little body to fit his plans in the future. "These two will prove to give me a fun time in a few years" he said cruelly, stepping aside and raising his hand, setting the house on fire, but making sure both boys were far from the flames, he needed the alive after all.

He turned, and appeared behind a tree near the house, and stayed just enough to see the firefighters arrive and get both boys out of the house before it collapsed. He chuckled darkly and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, missing when two people came, posing as social workers, and took the boys from the firefighters care just 5 minutes after.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Missouri's house, two hours later, in the kitchen.

"I'm telling ya, we should just place the brats in an orphanage or something, I sure as hell don't like yer idea…" grumbled Bobby, trying to escape the crazy woman's plan.

"We are NOT leaving those boys in that place, Robert Singer! I told you already, they would be in danger if we did it".

Bobby had noticed some omens, showing demon activity in Lawrence, and she had been having a bad feeling for a while now, but it was only earlier that night when she got the clear picture of what would happen. Sadly, they didn't arrive in time to save John and Mary Winchester, but she will be damned if she didn't protect their kids. She now knew that both boys were targeted by that demon, and she knew it was going to come back for them, especially for the youngest one, because she could feel that the demon had done something to the boys, she just wasn't sure what it had done to the kids.

She was trying to convince Bobby to keep both boys and train them to be hunters when a vision hit her. She saw pain and destruction; she saw Dean's suffering if he became a hunter; she saw Sam taking stupid risks and endangering both his and his brother's life's in his rebellion; she saw Dean finally getting killed trying to protect his brother, and Sam drowning in guilt because of that, not having the strength to fight anymore, and letting the demon control him…

She couldn't let… wouldn't let that happen to the boys, and as she made that decision she had another vision. She saw the boys growing up apart from each other, Sam growing up to be a great hunter and an even better man with Bobby, who treated him as his son and taught him all he knew, making sure Sam knew how to protect himself and others, preparing him for the moment he would have to face the demon.

Then she saw Dean, growing up with her, being her little boy, her son in all but blood. She saw him having a mostly normal childhood, growing up happy and without to many worries, turning up to be the best man he could ever be, and enjoying his life every day.

Finally, she saw Sam and Dean meeting each other, fight with each other, and love each other. She saw Sam protecting Dean as much as Dean protected him, making each other happy, and as her vision was ending she saw Sam hugging Dean from behind, all tender love and care, and at that moment she knew she would do whatever it took to make it happen.

"Bobby, you have to take Sam with you and train him to be a hunter".

"I won't take any brat, woman, I told ya already".

"Well you have to! It'll be a disaster if you don't".

"What do you mean by disaster?"

"I mean an end-of-the-world type of disaster, Singer! What are you gonna do, let it end?"

Bobby looked at her for a few minutes, shocked, then grunted and said "dammit, alright, I'll do it" and chugged down his beer. "Ok, now tell me what you saw". She then told him everything that would happen if they let things as they were, and what could happen if they raised the boys themselves.

"I'll take the baby with me when I go back in the morning, I'll stop by a store and get some things for the brat. I'll let him have a childhood but I'll teach him the basics as he grows, let him go with me to some easy hunts when he's old enough, and show him how to do some proper research, maybe he will help me help other hunters with more dangerous hunts. Be sure he knows all the theory before I let him hunt the real creepy stuff. What are you gonna do with your brat?"

"I'll keep Dean as my own, he deserves a happy childhood. Sam needs to know all he can about hunting, as the demon is more interested in him, but Dean will never be happy being a hunter. I'll teach him the basics, too, let some of the hunters that come to me for help teach him a couple of things, but other than that I'll just let him be".

"Alright, just make sure he knows how to protect himself, he will be vulnerable otherwise, and that just won't do".

"I'll take care of it. When he's 13 a hunter will come into town and will teach him all the basics for hunting, plus some self-defense lessons."

"Ok, so we're keeping the brats. But what will we say when people start asking questions, and most importantly, when the brats start questioning us, what are we gonna say to them?"

"Well, the official story will be simple: a fire killed both parents, and since they don't have any living family they were adopted. We just need to get the legal paperwork to back that story".

"Yeah, I know someone that can do that for us, I just have to call in some favors and we'll get it done in no time".

"Alright, now for the boys, I guess we'll just answer their questions if they want to know something. Now, it's getting late and you have a long trip come morning, you should go to bed" was the last thing Missouri said before leaving Bobby alone and going to check on the boys.

Sam was fast asleep in the car seat they had stolen to be able to transport the baby from his old house to her house without any problem, while Dean was passed out in her bed. She grabbed the handle of the car seat and the bag they had put together in a hurry before going to take the children, and went to the guest room, knocking the door. When Bobby opened the door, she passed both the baby and the bag to him, wished him a restful night and went back to her room, only to find that Dean was not where she left him.

"Dean?" she asked, worried. "Baby, where are you?"

She started looking for the missing boy, worried he might have woken up scared, in an unknown place and alone, wondering where his family was. She was starting to really worry, thinking something bad must have happened to the toddler, even though she would have felt it if something bad had gotten into her house, when she heard a whimpering coming from her bathroom. She slowly made her way there, discovering the boy trembling in a corner, curled into himself and crying quietly, then he saw her and started whimpering again.

"Hey baby, it's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you." She softly said as she slowly got closer. "It's ok Dean, my dear, it's alright" She continued to say, trying to calm the scared child.

Dean looked at her with big, wet, fear filled eyes, trembling in his corner. "Wh-who a-are you…?" yelped the boy, "where am I…?"

"My name is Missouri Moseley, and you're in my house Dean." She said with a gentle voice, as she finally reached Dean and sit down next to him. The little boy, scared but needing comfort, let her sit there. She stayed there, not trying to touch him, just sitting by his side, and after a while she saw Dean stop trembling and relax a little, leaning into her a bit and showing just how tired the poor child was. She let him be, silently offering comfort but not forcing herself on the child, and after a while she heard him speak.

"L-lady…?" he said "c-can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Why do you call me that?"

"What do you mean?" she asked back, confused. Maybe Dean didn't like the pet names she had been calling him, or maybe he wasn't used to people using pet names with him.

"I-I mean, why do you call me Dean?" clarified the little boy.

She felt dread start to fill her right after the boy asked her that question, the firefighters said none of the boys seemed hurt in any way, then how was it possible for Dean to forget his own name. He didn't hurt his head or anything, and the firefighters treated him for any possible smoke inhalation when they got him out. There was no reason for Dean not knowing his own name…

"That's… that's your name, baby. Your name is Dean" she said, worried even more for the little child.

"M-my name…? W-what happened?" asked Dean, looking even more confused than before.

"Oh dear…"


End file.
